Swing Setters
by SoftlySweptAway
Summary: Beast Boy thought about how people get all caught up in the world around them and never slowed down enough to enjoy it. They forgot what it felt like to sit on a swing for the mere thrill of it, laughing as they allowed themselves to soar into the sky.


**A/N: There might be language, deal with it.**

**Seriously though if none of you guys know about this movement there's a promotional video link at the bottom of the fic. Just copy and paste to watch the video, it's amazing. The Awesome Foundation is the most kickass organization ever. Here's to keeping life's happiness nice and simple. **

"Hey Beast Boy, throw it here!" Robin yelled about twenty meters away, waving his arm up towards the blue summer sky.

Beast Boy grinned and crouched down on the grass, grasping the small-dirtied baseball in his gloved hand. He clutched the ball tightly in his palm the muscles in his fingers tightening.

"Come on Beast Boy, throw it already!" Robin yelled again, his tone slightly impatient.

"Whatever you say dude!" He yelled with a mischievous grin. The muscles that once were used to grasp the ball morphed, flexing and thickening all the way from his forearm to the very tips of his fingers.

Now sporting a massive gorilla arm, Beast Boy flung the ball with all of his might, whizzing through the air with a small _swoosh._

The velocity of the ball's speed was too intense for Robin to catch. Hastily he leapt out of the way to avoid getting a face full of cork and rubber. He could only watch it longingly as it zoomed into the distance.

"Augh!" Robin groaned chasing after it the ball now even farther away than before. Beast Boy snickered to himself in a high-pitched chuckle.

"Aw man not cool dude!" Cyborg whined watching Robin chase after the ball, their game of catch successfully delayed.

"Yeah well what do you expect from me?" Beast Boy smirked while Cyborg just rolled his eyes exasperated.

The Titans were spending a relaxing day at the park. There were no fights to be fought, no crimes to be stopped. Everything was just simple, pleasantly and surprisingly simple.

Beast Boy grinned again, something he was accustomed to doing. He whistled in delight as he meandered around the park. After the stunt he pulled earlier he would rather steer clear of Robin and Cyborg's game of catch, that surprise throw worked both ways and Beast Boy would rather not be on the receiving end of one of Cyborg's muscled throws. So instead he shuffled on over to the girls who were relaxing under the shade of a tree watching the boys play. Raven was reading a book half listening to Starfire babble about whatever Starfire liked to babble about. Despite having an energetic alien chat aimlessly into her ear, Raven appeared to be enjoying herself, idly turning the pages in her book and nodding during parts of Starfire's conversation.

"And back on my planet we do not have the footwear you are accustomed to on earth. All Tameranians wear the same standard boots. We call them glingers. The glingers are excellent in battle, sturdy enough to stride over harsh terrain and light enough to fly with. Of course the shoes here on earth are quite splendid…."

Beast Boy stopped listening to the rest of the conversation. He couldn't stand another minute of girls talking about shoes. So he shuffled along towards the far side of the park. There was a large sycamore tree that was admittedly his favorite napping spot. He liked to morph into a dog and lay under the tree's cooling shade; soaking up the tree's moisture into his fur. Barking at other dogs going by was also a plus.

So Beast Boy made his way to the far side of the park. Passing children, adults and soccer teams. Looming in the distance was the strong sycamore tree, calmly watching all matter of life that past by it. It was large but also unimpressive. It mainly went unnoticed sitting in the older, less frequented section of the park. He remembered Raven telling him that all matter of life had souls. Beast Boy sometimes wondered what type of soul the tree had but really didn't think too hard on it opting for sleep instead.

What Beast Boy was met with was a surprise. Not something earth shattering just something straying from the normal every day expectations that made you pause mid step.

The tree had a swing.

It was simple kind of swing, not the rubbery kind with the chain rope. It had a simple white rope and small wooden plank for a seat. Beast Boy walked closer to get a better look. The rope had been swung around the branch with some skill, a fairly complex knot tying the rope and seat together. Beast Boy sat down on the swing and casually began to swing back and forth. It was a good swing he decided. It went pretty fast and wasn't uncomfortable.

Beast Boy swung for the next hour forgetting all about his nap.

"Hey Beast Boy we're leaving!" Robin called out running towards him. Beast Boy didn't slow down his rhythm choosing instead to wait for Robin to run all the way over to him.

"We're going to watch a movie later on, it's your turn to pick." Robin said as Beast Boy jumped from the swing mid air landing gracefully back onto the ground.

"Sweet dude." He said shoving his hands into his pockets walking with Robin back to the T-Car.

"You okay?" Robin asked concerned catching Beast Boy off guard.

"Yeah man, why?"

"Well. Normally when I tell you it's your turn to pick a movie you start rambling off old sci-fi flicks." Robin said.

Beast Boy laughed heartily, one because Robin was such a mother hen and two because it was mostly true.

"That's because I already have one in mind." Beast Boy answered simply watching Robin's concerned attitude deflate into a more relaxed one.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Just make sure it doesn't have any giant spider's this time, it took me forever to explain to Star that they usually don't get that big." Robin said half serious remembering the incident that movie caused.

"Usually." Beast Boy agreed laughing.

"That movie sucked." Raven deadpanned from the opposite side of the couch. Starfire mutely agreed finishing off her bowl of popcorn coated in mustard.

"It did not! Psycho's a classic, maybe it's not as scary as our modern day slasher flicks but it's still good." Beast Boy argued finishing the last of the gummy bears.

"I liked the part where she saw the skeleton in the basement." Cyborg interjected stopping the oncoming fight.

"It was a pretty good twist." Robin agreed effectively killing the argument.

Raven just shrugged and opened up her book from before while Star cleaned out the popcorn bowl.

"So where were you today B?" Cyborg questioned turning off the TV.

"At the park with you guys. Duh." Beast Boy said rolling his eyes.

"No man after our game of catch, you were gone for over an hour." Cyborg elaborated.

"I found him on a swing." Robin said shrugging.

"Dude you were on a swing? Aren't you a little too old for that?" Cyborg laughed causing Beast Boy to bristle with embarrassment.

"No way dude swings are awesome! Just because you're not secure enough with your masculinity…" Beast Boy started

"Okay, it's getting pretty late, why don't we all go to bed?" Robin interjected again.

Cyborg huffed and Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Whatever dude." Beast Boy mumbled heading over to his room. Behind his back Cyborg and Robin shared a look and shrugged.

The next day wasn't as peaceful as the last. A new villain called Power Line was wreaking havoc down town. So Beast Boy rolled out of his bed and pulled on his gloves ready to fight.

"So what's this guys deal?" Beast Boy asked in the back of the T-Car. Cyborg never let him ride shotgun after he nearly wrecked the T-Car after an intense fight with Killer Moth. The car was in pieces but Beast Boy had beaten Moth and had a ridiculously fun time doing it so loosing shotgun privileges was totally worth it.

"He has electrical based powers." Robin said from his seat up front. Apparently the leader could always ride shotgun.

"He takes control of near by power lines and strangles his enemies while electrocuting them at the same time."

"How shall we proceed?" Starfire asked.

"Stick to long distance fighting." Robin explained.

"You and Raven will provide aerial cover while Cyborg, Beast Boy and I take him from the ground. Do anything that will stop the fight quickly. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Cyborg drove the T-Car downtown and accelerated when Power Line came into sight. Standing at a towering seven feet tall he swung his large meaty arms wreaking havoc as far as he could reach. Flinging heavy cords around effortlessly, laughing as sparks spit from the mouths of the cords writhing like snakes.

"On my mark." Robin ordered as the T-Car swung around the corner.

Everyone in the car unbuckled and tensed ready to fight.

"Now!" He yelled and everyone but Cyborg leapt from the car. Raven and Starfire immediately ascended into the skies and began shooting at Power Line temporarily blinding him. Beast Boy morphed into an elephant, his bones widening and muscles contracting as his form grew larger. He grabbed the nearest heavy object with his trunk, a poor unsuspecting mailbox, and chucked it at Power Line, causing him to stumble a few feet back. Robin threw some ice birdarangs freezing his limbs and making him drop the wires he previously held under his control. To finish him off, Cyborg drove the T-Car right in front of Power Line shooting rockets at his large imposing form. Power Line was thrown into the building behind him creating a massive cloud of dust.

"Booya!" Cyborg cheered from the T-Car fist pumping the air.

"Wait." Robin warned him staring intently into the dust cloud as moments past with no sign of him. Raven and Starfire swooped down to the ground while Cyborg exited the T-Car. They all formed a semi-circular formation, ready to fight if he got up again.

"Dude I think he's…" Beast Boy began but was effectively cut off when Power Line sprang from the dust cloud howling.

The group immediately tensed ready to fight as Power Line swung his muscled arm raising the heavy cords back into the sky. He swung them with a deep desperate yell, sending it crashing to the ground barely missing the teens. Everyone leapt out of the way and began to fight but Power Line was surprisingly fast. Raising the lines again he prepared for another strike. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon from his angle on the ground and Beast Boy realized something important. Cyborg wasn't going to be fast enough. Cyborg wasn't going to get out of the way in time. So Beast Boy did what he did best, do the single most idiotic thing that could be done. Instantly, without thinking, Beast Boy leapt into the air and morphed into an electric eel, positioning himself between Power Line and his best friend. He remembered feeling white-hot fire in his veins and the painful sputtering of his heart and then no more.

Breathing was hard. In fact breathing sucked. His lungs groaned from the effort, shuddering as he gasped down each breath. There were soft murmurs around him, making his ears twitch. Words could only be made out in pieces.

"Could've….lucky…..gone." They murmured whispering more intensely.

"Would you guys shut up?" Is what he tried to say but only came out as a small pathetic squeak.

The voices hushed and Beast Boy felt cold clammy hands on his forehead and again he slept.

When Beast Boy finally came to, his teammates were less than pleased. Breathing became slightly easier so much that it no longer felt there was a boulder crushing his chest. Beast Boy opened his watery eyes and cracked open a feeble smile but he was only given the silent treatment in response.

"Come on Rae don't be like that." He tried to laugh only to have it to come out shaky and weak. Rae gave him her most nasty look and went back to checking on his pulse.

"Harsh." He mumbled as she worked.

Although Raven was the only one with him in the room, Beast Boy could sense his other friends outside. The mumbling was more muffled due to the metal doors separating them and Beast Boy couldn't make out a word they were saying.

"What gives?" He asked, his voice breathy and strained.

"You don't get it do you?" She clipped making Beast Boy wince.

"No, not really." He remarked hoarsely his breaths becoming uneven. Raven sighed and pulled out an oxygen mask much to his chagrin.

"Aw man." He whined as Raven slipped the mask over his nose and mouth.

Raven fumed silently as she fixed on the mask and Beast Boy could only roll his eyes exasperated.

"You really scared everyone yesterday." Raven clipped catching Beast Boy off guard.

"What-" He started

"No talking." She ordered keeping Beast Boy silent.

"You were unconscious for over twenty-four hours. After you pulled that stunt Cyborg went to town on Power Line. We practically had to pull him off of him." She explained.

"Well that's good." Beast Boy mumbled to himself. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Raven was suddenly livid.

"No it's not!" She barked making Beast Boy wince as the lights in the room flickered on and off.

Beast Boy looked away and Raven huffed standing up.

"Cyborg's going to visit you soon and you better do a good job apologizing or else I don't know what I'll do." She threatened and then stomped out of the room, leaving Beast Boy by himself.

_You try to be the hero… _He began to think but then stopped himself, shaking his head. Admittedly what he did was stupid. He injured himself severely and worse his stupidity hurt his friends. What he did was necessary but that didn't make it right.

_Way to go Gar. _He thought as the automatic doors swooshed open and heavy footsteps echoed throughout the room. Beast Boy forced himself to open his eyes again and look his best friend in the eye. Seeing the guilty expression on his face was painful, more painful than lying in the hospital ward struggling for breath.

"Hey man." Cyborg started and Beast Boy tried to smile really he did but this was more painful then he thought.

"Hey." He whispered back through the mask and the look on Cyborg's face made Beast Boy wish Raven never put it on.

There was painful silence between them the only noise coming from Beast Boy's quiet breaths and the gentle hum of the machinery.

"B…" Cyborg started but Beast Boy didn't want to hear it. He knew what he was about to say and he didn't like it.

"It's not your fault. Really" He cut him off and Cyborg grimaced.

"At least let me apologize." Cyborg strained out trying to be sheepish but ended up sounding more frustrated instead.

"It wouldn't do anything." Beast Boy said shaking his head among the pillows, his neck aching.

Cyborg said nothing, merely clenching his fists where he thought Beast Boy couldn't see.

"You feel guilty but I would've done it anyway. I'd do it again." He said with a tone of finality in his voice.

"B…" Cyborg managed to strain out.

"You're my best friend." Beast boy finished for him smiling. And Cyborg smiled back at him, hesitantly, in relief.

Recovery after that sucked big time. Beast Boy was confined to the hospital ward for the next couple of days practically chained to his bed. Cyborg visited him regularly attempting to cheer him up with handheld videogames and poorly cooked tofu. They managed to have a good time like they would any other day. The only thing different between them was the subtle undertone of guilt they both fought as they played together.

Starfire was understandably upset about his hospitalization coming to checkup on him nearly as often as Cyborg, rattling off old folktales from her old planet in an attempt to cheer him up. Beast Boy tried to look pleased but still managed to feel unsettled due to their excessive violence and lack of a happy ending. He supposed Tameranians never thought of fabricating a happy ending even in a fairy tale.

The only one who actually took his hospitalization well was Robin, which was the surprise of the century. Beast Boy would've bet anything that he'd be blaming himself as much as Cyborg had, something about not forming the right attack plan or whatever but Robin took it all in stride. There was a certain knowing look that put Beast Boy on edge and relaxed him all at the same time once Robin walked into the room checking his vitals. Robin turned to him and gave him this look that set off alarm bells, they rang especially loud when he pulled up a chair next to him.

"Hey." He said and there was a small awkward silence that followed but Robin shattered it getting right down to business.

"I know why you did it." He stated.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Beast Boy challenged and Robin fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I don't know to reassure you?" He admitted sheepishly.

"Let me guess this conversation went better in your head?" Beast Boy cracked as Robin blushed.

"Well yeah." He admitted lamely and Beast Boy laughed.

"Continue." He said and Robin did.

"Everyone's stepping on eggshells now." Robin started and Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"They're kind of treating you like you did something wrong." He explained.

"Kind of?" Beast Boy asked incredulously.

"Yeah, our team's not exactly subtle." Robin admitted and Beast Boy thought back to Starfire's awkward gaze and Raven's glare of death.

"How's Rae?" He questioned out loud.

"On the roof." Robin said and Beast Boy could tell he wasn't exactly happy with that fact.

"She was pretty pissed." He threw out.

"I don't blame her." Robin sighed and Beast Boy glanced at the door wistfully.

"With all the emotions rolling off everyone its understandable she'd need to get away." Robin thought outloud.

"But we got off topic." Beat Boy pointed out and Robin chuckled to himself.

"Yeah. Listen everyone's treating you like you did something wrong but you didn't." Robin affirmed and although Beast Boy knew that already he still appreciated the loosening feeling in his chest.

"Thanks man." He grinned and Robin managed a smile as well.

"They're just scared. They're scared of what could have happened then, what could still happen." Robin stated.

"Anyone else would have done it." Beast Boy added following Robin's train of thought.

"Exactly." Robin finished and he knew it to be true.

As Robin got up to leave and let Beast Boy get some rest, he added his last bit.

"You know more than you let on." He smiled cheekily and Beast Boy copied his grin.

"I try."

The days passed and Beast Boy's departure from the medical ward was more beautiful than a chorus of angels. Skipping merrily down the halls despite the limp he decided to indulge in one of his favorite past times; annoying Raven.

"Hey." He called from the stairwell as Raven stared into the sunset meditating. Beast Boy expected the usual snarky reply but was given the silent treatment instead.

"Still pissed I see." He noted clambering across the roof. Her hood was drawn up and her lotus position firm, the universal code in body language screaming; 'go away!'

"C'mon Rae don't be like that." He pouted but still nothing.

"Fine be that way." He huffed seating himself next to her floating form, waiting. Another moment rolled by before she cracked.

"What?" She asked irritably seating herself next to him pulling down her hood.

"Finally." He mumbled under his breath, making Raven even more cross.

"What do you want?" She asked even more on edge.

"I'm all better now." He assured her softly.

"That's not true." She denied shaking her head leaving Beast Boy even more frustrated.

"C'mon Rae, work with me here." He said exasperated.

"No." She said stubbornly and Beast Boy stifled a sigh.

"Jesus I'm okay now, I don't want anyone beating themselves up about this!"

"It's not me who I'm mad at." Raven snapped.

"Could've fooled me!"

More silence flowed between them and Beast Boy was starting to regret he even came.

"Wait." Raven halted his thoughts causing him to look over at her curiously.

"That's not what I meant to say." She admitted and Beast Boy gave her time to find the right words.

"It was just difficult to see you like that." She managed to say.

"I'm sorry." She finished allowing Beast Boy the widest grin.

"What for?" He questioned cheekily and Raven grimaced.

"Don't push it." She said and Beast Boy laughed again.

Dinner was a light affair. Everyone all ate together and celebrated Beast Boy's health. Emotions and tensions were finally put to rest and for the first time in days Beast Boy felt relief. There was no place in the world he'd rather be.

Despite his recovery he was still barred from any missions in the near future. He was strongly advised to remain in the tower while the others began their patrol the next day and Beast Boy nodded half listening. He'd probably wake up at noon and play some video games anyway. When he finally did wake up the next morning stumbling out of bed, an empty sort of quiet greeted him. As Beast Boy made his way to the game station he was slowly starting to change his mind. It was the quiet that made his decision. Even without guilt he couldn't deal with the quiet.

Beast Boy grabbed his communicator and headed out the door.

Transforming was still pretty painful despite his recovery. Morphing into a hawk and flying his way across the city was more difficult then he remembered. Still, the feeling of wind flowing beneath his wings and the uncontrollable sense of freedom left him without any regrets. He made his way towards the park remembering how it felt to feel calm, to feel peace. With the chewing out he'd get back at the tower he needed to prepare himself with a sense of zen.

Touching down on the plush grass of the park felt nice after a relaxing flight. The flight had given him peace in exchange for some physical discomfort. Wanting to avoid any further soreness Beast Boy made his way to the swing in human form.

He made his way through the park cheerfully, the light summer breeze blowing gently past his ears as they twitched happily. It felt amazingly good to get outside the tower.

There in the same place as before was the same simple swing. Beast Boy seated himself and swung gentler then before. Instead of kicking his legs with a gusto, his pace was slow and relaxed. Mindful of his injuries he took a gentler pace and time itself seemed to slow down. Everything was simpler then, everything was peaceful. No more stress, no more worries. Everything was perfect. But even though time always seems to slow it also catches up with you. Beast Boy didn't know how long he was swinging for but the sight of bright orange hair circling the air frantically tipped him off that it had been quite some time.

Beast Boy halted the swing just as the figure spotted him and descended rapidly. Within moments he had a frazzled Starfire on his hands.

"Friend!" She yelled despite being no more than five feet away from him, cringing as his sensitive ears folded back from the volume.

"Hey Star" He mumbled sheepishly, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"You were not in the tower, everyone is concerned." She panted out her orange eyebrows knitting in concern.

_And this is where the guilt kicks in. _He thought.

"Sorry Star I just had to get out for a while." He admitted guiltily.

Starfire frowned at him in disapproval.

"Everyone is quite upset that you went out in your condition. And you had not answered your communicator." She went on.

"What." He started incredulously.

"I brought it with me!" He exclaimed pulling the small yellow device out of his pocket. To his chagrin and horror, he flipped the device open only to be met with a small black screen.

"Heh. Guess it was off?" He squeaked at Starfire's peeved form.

No one was going to accuse him of being brave with a pissed off alien on his hands.

Starfire just sighed and uncrossed her arms in defeat.

"Let us go home now." She said shaking her head.

Beast Boy was about to morph into a bird and fly with her but stopped at Star's pointed look.

"Cyborg advised that it would be best if you refrained from using your powers." She said slowly.

"Okay, okay." He agreed, albeit begrudgingly.

He allowed himself to be lifted by her strong arms and they slowly lifted into the sky. As they ascended higher and higher Beast Boy couldn't help but feel how strange it was to be flying through the air in human form. He was used to gliding with the wind under his wings instead of feeling the rough pull of gravity pulling him down coupled with the strain in his arms from being held up. This was supposed to make him feel better how again?

Pointedly ignoring the dull throb in his arms, Beast Boy allowed himself to enjoy the late afternoon sun, its rays warming him despite the cool breeze of the air. He looked up to see Star staring determinedly into the distance not indicating the slightest discomfort with the added weight. Not that Beast Boy was surprised of course. He had seen that girl bench-press as much as Cyborg in the past.

The Tower came into view and not for the first time Beast Boy was amazed at its sheer size and beauty. It glowed proudly among the sun's rays and Beast Boy felt pride once more wash over him as he thought about his friends and all that they accomplished together. The tower standing strong among the sun was a living testament to all their hard work.

Too soon they landed and too soon Beast Boy entered the living room, greeted by the rest of his pissed off teammates.

"Hi." He managed to choke out.

Raven merely raised an eyebrow and Beast Boy admittedly felt embarrassed.

"Where were you?" Robin demanded quickly getting all up in his personal bubble.

"I found him in the park." Starfire explained.

Robin looked at him for affirmation and Beast Boy merely nodded too embarrassed to say anything.

"You could have been hurt man." Cyborg added more noticeably concerned then the others. Beast Boy thought they had gotten over this.

"Dude I'm fine." He tried to explain but yet again, seemed to say all the wrong things.

"That was pretty stupid." Robin added and Beast Boy determined that his zen was completely out of wack. The high he got from being outdoors again had been effectively killed.

"Jesus I just needed to get out, okay!" He managed out exasperated.

"I'm tired of being cooped up at the tower all day, it sucks!"

And he knew he sounded like he was whining but all the ridiculous tension with his injury and recovery and being cooped up on the tower had put him on edge. He knew it was stupid but he just needed to get it out.

Beast Boy huffed with indignation and stared down his friends.

"Nothing's going to fall to pieces, I'm okay. I really thought we were past this."

For a beat everyone said nothing until Cyborg managed a smile and clamped a strong metal hand onto his shoulder.

"Your right man. Sorry for bugging out on you."

Beast Boy let out a shaky grin relieved that his friends had chilled out.

They spent the rest of the night eating pizza and watching a crazy documentary about the reproduction of spiders courtesy of Star. Robin practically groaned in his seat because apparently she still wasn't over the whole giant spider thing. The rest watched with muted interest/horror as they all watched, wide eyed, a mother spider devour her mate. After the credits rolled Beast Boy felt more unsettled then he was during his mild freak out before. He'd be having nightmares about a momma spider devouring his entrails. As everyone set off to bed, he lagged behind catching Robin as he stared into the dvd box in thought. Beast Boy tentatively approached him gaining his attention and Robin looked up at him curiously enticing him to speak.

"What happened to the whole 'I understand' spiel from before?" Beast Boy asked, something that had been bothering him during the film.

Robin merely smiled relieved it wasn't anything serious.

"Just because I understand doesn't mean I don't get worried too." He explained smiling. Beast Boy shrugged and went off to his own room leaving Robin alone to his thoughts.

Beast Boy woke up at noon again, something he always tried to do when he wasn't roped into training or battling some bad guy ridiculously early in the morning. Groggily he made his way to the kitchen area, pouring himself a glass of cereal, or 'pure sugar' as Raven would say.

_As if she can talk. _Beast Boy thought.

_I see what she puts in her tea._

Smiling to himself at the thought of Raven and her secret sweet tooth; he munched on his cereal happily. Starfire was in the kitchen herself, humming as she cleaned up the rest of her freaky alien breakfast. Not that Beast Boy wanted to be mean or anything but he was so glad he woke up late enough to miss the inevitable taste test that ensued during breakfast. Raven and Cyborg were engaging in what they usually do across the room. Raven reading another dark dusty novel while Cyborg attempting to increase his high score on their favorite racing game making it even more impossible for Beast Boy to beat.

Robin entered the room surprisingly late, although judging from the sheen of sweat on his skin it was from another bout of intense training rather then laziness. For once Beast Boy wished someone else slacked off more than he did.

Robin strode in an addressed the whole room.

"Listen up team." He said immediately gaining everyone's attention.

"We're doing something a little different from normal today. Jump's been relatively quiet after we put Power Line in his place so we have the luxury of helping out with one of the local charities today."

Starfire immediately perked up at the word 'charity'.

"Oooh what charitable act are we to partake in!" She squealed in delight and Beast Boy knew immediately that she was hoping to help out again at the local daycare. The last time they did charity work the little guys couldn't get enough of her floating them across the room.

"We're doing something a little different from usual Star." Robin explained.

Robin strode over from the doorway making his way to the couch indicating for Star and Beast Boy to follow suit from the kitchen. All five titans were then situated on the couch and Robin began to immerse into the finer details.

"I put a lot of thought into what's been going on recently." He said.

"About how everyone's been so stressed out lately due to recent events." He elaborated leaving the room in a slight pause.

"Last night I contacted a non-profit organization to ship over about a thousand dollars worth of supplies. Because of our commitment to protecting the city they were happy to help. The materials should arrive in an hour or so."

"Supplies for what?" Raven asked, the question plaguing everyone's minds.

Robin turned to Beast Boy continuing his speech.

"There's an organization going around setting up swings all around the area. They set up a handful here in Jump but there could be a lot more."

Immediately Beast Boy's mind went back to the swing in the park.

"Dude." He breathed.

Robin smiled.

"C'mon team, we have a couple hundred swings to set up before night fall."

To anyone else such a task would have been impossible for a group of only five people but the Titans had pulled off far more impossible feats in the past so setting up so many sets of swings across the city was doable. Cyborg and Robin immediately got to planning, setting up specific areas for member to cover. They divided the city into four parts, planning out particular spots for swings. A couple more would be set up in the park as well as other areas. Some would go into the cities suburbs; others would go underneath the docks by the beach while the rest were strewn haphazardly across the city. Appearing in the most random of places. Beast Boy began to feel more and more excited about this whole project.

After an hour's worth of planning the Titans set out to meet their supplier and set off shortly after.

Starfire and Raven headed towards the farther parts of town towards the suburbs, lugging their respective planks and ropes as they went. The boys tackled the area's closer by the tower. Robin and Cyborg had figured out the details of setting up a swing, the respective holes already being drilled into the planks requiring only a small series of knots and swift hands. Beast Boy and Cyborg were assigned all of down town, placing a few more swings in the park as well as other miscellaneous places while Robin covered the rest of the city. Beast Boy was still not a hundred percent after the fight with Power Line and would admittedly need some help tying the knots to the swing.

"Let's go team!" Robin ordered as everyone went their separate ways. To Beast Boy's delight he was able to ride shotgun in the front of the T-car due to the back being filled with piles of rope and planks. Humming a random tune to himself they sped off towards the park setting up their very first swing.

Everyone toiled hard during the day. Cyborg and Beast Boy had reported clearing the park in record time. They had chosen a few sturdy looking trees throughout the park and set off down town attaching them to various poles and trees along the sidewalk. One storeowner even let them rig up a swing set on the roof of his restaurant hoping to attract customers, which Beast Boy thought was pretty cool. It took some maneuvering on their part and some donated wood from strangers but they were able to set up a legitimate swing set on the roof of the building thanks to people's kindness and Cyborg's ingenuity.

The girls reported soon after they were done setting up in the suburbs after being ambushed by a crowd of excited kids watching them as they worked. Bus stops as well as people's front yards were not ignored as they made their way through the suburbs. Robin kept his own progress quiet as he worked his way down the beach in the east side. Said something about a surprise over the communicator. As the day grew longer and the colors in the sky began changing into different hues, the team regrouped along the beach.

Everyone was tired yet satisfied, sweating from their exertion but elated with glee. The glow of a good day's work was amazing. Like getting high except in a good way. The personal high you feel after doing an honest day's work and knowing you were making a difference. Despite the danger of the superhero business Beast Boy couldn't imagine doing anything else, being anything else then he was right now.

Robin swelled with pride as they assembled and they all knew they were in for a surprise.

"I'm sure you've all been wondering what I've been up to." He said a little bit more than smug causing Beast Boy to roll his eyes.

"Duh bird boy, just fill us in all ready." He joked causing the others to snicker although Raven would deny doing so later.

Robin motioned them to follow them and they made their way across the beach. Although prideful about his work today, Beast Boy still caught Robin stealing glances at Star as the orange hues of the sun blended perfectly with her hair. Typical Robin.

They made their way underneath the pier; which held so many fond memories of carnival rides and failed attempts at winning the obviously rigged games.

The tall wooden pillars of the boardwalk towered above them as they walked underneath the pier. There attached to a sturdy wooden board was a swing dangling about thirty feet from the top of the pier.

"Dude! Did you set them all up in places like this!" He exclaimed.

Robin only smiled in confirmation as Starfire flew over to test the swing. The use of rope was excessive causing the swing to lurch far into the distance much to Starfire's delight.

"This is simply marvelous!" She squealed. Robin blushed in appreciation as the rest admired his work.

"Where else did you set them up?" Raven asked nonchalant but Beast Boy could tell she was actually burning with intrigue.

"Well I put one more on the other side of the pier like this but I also set some up over a couple of bridges and tunnels."

"Bridges?" Beast Boy said incredulous.

"Tunnels?" Cyborg added.

"Dude I knew you were an adrenalin junkie! Setting these swings up in random places like this! Awesome!" Beast Boy shouted grinning.

The other's silently agreed while Star continued to swing, laughing with joy. Eventually she flew down allowing the others to sport a turn. Even sullen Raven enjoyed herself as she swung twenty feet into the air trying to keep up a pretense of indifference while barely hiding her glee.

Eventually the team called it a day all clambering back into the T-Car exhausted. Cyborg drove the group back to the tower where they could enjoy a much-deserved rest.

After a relaxing shower Beast Boy morphed into a cat and curled himself into the couch even though he wasn't supposed to. Cyborg always complained of stray cat hairs but secretly liked his cute furry form, cat hairs and all.

Stretching languidly on the couch he heard a small chuckle above him and turned his head curiously. Robin glanced down at him from the back of the couch, hair wet from the shower. Wordlessly he flung himself over and plopped down next to Beast Boy.

"You know how Cyborg feels about the cat hair." He said shaking a few droplets from his hair. Beast Boy quickly morphed back into human form grinning.

"What that he secretly loves it?" He asked with a laugh.

"No." Robin said laughing together with him.

The laughter died down replaced by a comfortable silence. Beast Boy and Robin sat among the quiet content.

"Hey B…" Robin started randomly making Beast Boy alert. Up until now Cyborg was the only one who called him B.

"Yeah?"

"I get it now." He stated nonchalant

Beast Boy smiled and Robin said no more, an understanding falling between the both of them. Beast Boy thought about how people get all caught up in the world around them and never slowed down enough to enjoy it. They forget what its like to take a breather from all the stress and consequences of the world and simply enjoy themselves. They forget what its like to sit on a swing for the mere joy of it, to feel wind on your face and the swooping feeling in your stomach as you make a particularly strong dip, to slow down and enjoy a simpler life with simpler problems. To know that there are people waiting for you at the end of the day no matter how rough life gets.

_Yeah I get it now. _Beast Boy thought to himself smiling into the distance.

**A/N: So yeah this story took me forever to finish with all my procrastinating and random side tracking. I was typing this asking myself when it would be over but it just kept getting longer and longer…Anyway I hope you liked it. So yeah this fic was based on a movement funded by the Awesome Foundation. About $1000 were donated to accommodate the distribution of many swings all around Los Anglos. The promotional video is what initially inspired me to write this. Watch and be in awe.**

**.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=AYt3ib1EwNE**


End file.
